


The Wild Party

by JohnOConnor



Series: Miss Not-So Goodie Two-Shoes [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gets curious at a party and sees a lot more than she ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Party

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 1) This series contains consensual sex between females as well as recreational drug usage. If either of these activities offend you, please don't read this.
> 
> 2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for invaluable assistance and marvelous suggestions.
> 
> 3) Posting tonight as a congrats for Nikkibear624's first week on the new job.

Part 1  
The Wild Party  
or  
Jade’s Mind-Blowing Discovery

 

Tonight was the first big party of our senior year. I wasn’t about to miss it. But my mother, in one of her moods, grounded me for the weekend. She was still pissed at the iced coffee I ‘accidentally’ spilled on her latest boyfriend. What? I didn’t like the way he stared at my boobs!

Funny thing though, he was cool with it… 

Pun intended. And I don’t do puns.

She was going out with said chilled boyfriend. I knew that gave me a window of at least several hours to party. When she went out on a Friday night, she usually didn’t get home before 4 AM. Sometimes later. And sometimes not until Sunday.

But tonight she was running late. So I took my usual escape route. 

There’s a big Christmas-type tree at the back corner of our house. Pine, spruce, fir, whatever… It grew up past my window. My usual thing is to climb out the window and step onto one of the limbs – the tree is empty of needles inside and the bare branches make a great ladder to the ground. 

Once I’m out of the house, I can put my car in neutral and coast down the street a couple of houses before starting the engine – works well since our house is on the side of the hill and my car is usually parked headed downhill. 

Then, when I want to come home quietly, I come in at the top of the street and shut off the engine a couple of houses away and coast to the curb. Then, back up the Christmas tree and I’m home.

Haven’t been caught yet. Then again, to be caught, Mom would have to care…

Today, when I got home, I was pissed that I had to park several houses down the street because someone was having an open house. Tonight, since I had to sneak out, it was actually a good thing.

I was still pissed at the open house people…

The party was in full swing when I got there. Seemed like everyone was there. Andre and Beck were standing off to the side with cups of beer, talking. I nodded to them then chose to ignore them for the moment as I combed the crowd. I recognized a lot of faces from HA. I finally saw the bright red hair that signaled my oldest friend. Cat was across the large living room in what had become the dancing area. I didn’t see who she was dancing with though.

Then I saw Vega. She was the one boogying with Cat. And she was completely into the music. Her arms were up and her body was moving sinuously while her head whipped around, that long, brown hair flying wild and free.

I found myself staring at her. She was like a force of nature and was captivating. Much as I hate the girl, I have to admit she was hot!

I finally dragged my eyes away and headed to the kitchen and the beer keg before I joined my ex and his best friend. “Hey guys!”

“Hey Jade!” Beck said in greeting.

“Heya.” Was Andre’s greeting. “Watching Tori, huh?”

“What?!? No! I was...looking for Cat.”

“Yeah, okay. But she is something to see when she’s like that…”

Like what? Into the music? I’ve seen her like that many times. Karaokey-Dokey, Nozu, that time at Maestro’s when she made me switch clothes and at least a dozen other times at school. But there was something else – something extra - about her tonight.

Beck went for another beer and I drained my cup so he could get me a refill too. When he got back, we all talked about the upcoming school year and the people around us. Robbie came up and Rex started with his usual, “Hey Hot Stuff! Let’s get down!”

“Yeah, you down on the floor with my foot where Robbie’s hand is!” I looked at Robbie, “Get my drift?”

Robbie moved to the other side of Beck and Andre. Finally Cat came up, out of breath and red-faced. “That was fun! Tori’s a great dancer!”

I looked over and she was still out there. Man, I was getting tired just watching her.

Finishing my second beer, I headed to the kitchen for something else. I don’t drink beer. Well, not much. Makes me feel bloated. I glanced in the refrigerator to see if there were any wine coolers. Nope. Just milk and some Tupperware containers.

On the central island, there were a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels and some 2-liter bottles of Coke, 7-Up and Diet Coke. Then I saw the punch bowl. Alongside that were a half-empty bottle of Everclear and another nearly empty bottle of 151 proof rum. 

That would be potent! I rinsed my cup of the dregs of beer then got some of the punch. Taking a drink, I gasped but refused to cough. I turned around as I tried to avoid coughing any of the heady mixture back up and ended up staring blankly at the dark window over the sink for a minute or two, the room behind reflected back to me.

“Hi Jade,” a chipper voice called. In the reflection, I could see Vega walking past, her hand locked around the wrist of some blonde as Vega pulled her to the large, walk-in pantry.

What the hell? Dragging someone into a closet is my thing! I walked over to see what she was up to. Anyway, I’m nosy when it comes to Vega. 

The pantry was off to the side, away from the teens coming and going through the kitchen. The light inside was off but there was plenty of ambient light from the kitchen. (So? I paid attention once in a science class.)

I finally stood near the door, looking nonchalant as, from the corner of my eye, I peeked inside. What I saw almost made me drop my cup of punch.

The blonde was Courtney van Cleef, Sinjin’s younger sister. Somehow, during her freshman year, she established herself as the It girl for that class. She had become cool and was even okay with us upperclassmen. Dissing her brother every chance she got was a big plus. She even made glasses seem cool.

So here was the coolest sophomore girl in school up against the shelves along the far wall of the pantry. Tori Vega, the most irritating girl in the entire school, was directly in front of her. Then, after my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, I realized what they were doing…

Oh my fucking God! Tori and Courtney were kissing. And I mean full-out Frenching. Vega’s hand was grabbing Courtney’s’ tit. And Court was into it – her hands were busy too. One was threaded through the long, brown hair, holding Vega’s head to her, maintaining their tongue duel. Her other hand was squeezing Vega’s tight ass.

It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen! 

Alright, I’ll admit I do like the ladies from time to time. But this really threw me since Vega was involved. She’s always been so…virginal, so pure-as-the-driven-snow. What the hell was going on here?

After nearly five minutes of making out, Vega pulled back and panted, “L-let’s take th-this up-stairs…”

I quickly headed away from the pantry. I stood near the sink again, making a point of not looking behind me. Again I heard that chipper voice, “Hey Jade!”

I saw Courtney’s ass just as they went through the kitchen entrance nearest the stairs and the bedrooms upstairs. On top of being among the coolest underclassmen, that girl was hot now too!

I waited for a few seconds then headed up. I glimpsed them disappear into a room at the end of the hall as the door closed. Damn!

I don’t know why but I had to see what was going on. I went outside and saw one of those pine trees at the far corner of the house, right next to the window of the room I was sure they were in. I left my cup on an old patio table and walked into the tree before climbing.

I got up there and found the curtains were open onto a teenage girl’s room. That saved me one problem. But the next was me almost falling out of the tree when I saw the two in the bedroom.

Courtney was lying back on the bed, her jeans and underwear on the floor alongside the bed. She still wore her t-shirt and her glasses were still resting on her face. Between her legs was a sight I never imagined. And what almost had me lose my grip.

Vega had her face buried in Courtney’s wet pussy! From my angle, I could easily see her tongue as she applied it to the blonde’s sex. Vega was licking and sucking at that red, aroused flesh like a mad woman!

I realized the window was open slightly when I heard Courtney’s low moan. Then she was muttering, “Yeah, Tori. Lick my twat! Just like that, you nasty girl! You are the best pussy eater in school…”

So sue me, I filed that little tidbit away for later. I mean, the scene in there was getting me hot. A half-naked girl being eaten out by a fully clothed girl – something about that was, for the moment, hotter than if they were both stark naked.

Add the fact that the girl doing the other girl was considered Miss Goody Two-Shoes by the entire school. And, undoubtedly her family. Like I said, until now, she always looked so virginal and pure. But there was a nasty streak in Vega. And it actually made her sexy and…attractive.

So much so, that I could feel myself getting wetter by the second and my mouth was seriously dry. (And ain’t that a stupid way for your body to react… Then again, maybe not.)

I managed to settle my ass on the branch and tried just to wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. Without realizing it, I was rubbing my crotch. It felt good but not as good as my fingers on my bare flesh – but that was out of the question. No way could I get my tight jeans open enough to slide my hand inside from my perch.

So, I did the next best thing, rubbing myself through my jeans as I watched Tori continue to go down on Courtney. Before long, my jeans were soaked through but I was still on edge. 

After a long time, and at least two climaxes for Court, Vega sat back on her heels. Her face was glistening from the blonde’s secretions and she slowly licked her lips, staring at the other girl.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Courtney slowly sat up, leaned over to kiss Vega, and said, “I guess you deserve a reward for that awesome tongue lashing!”

Not caring that she was naked from the waist down, Courtney got up and knelt over her jeans, trying to find something. Then she came up with a small, glass vial. She stepped over to the dresser and found a mirror there. She shook the vial and then used a credit card supplied by Vega to make lines of the crystalline powder. 

I knew what was coming but was still shocked. Vega pulled a five dollar bill from her pocket, rolled it up and leaned over the mirror with one end in her nose and the other on the glass. I could hear her suck up the blow then she stood, held her nose as she sniffed deeply. Again she leaned over, stuck the bill in her other nostril and snorted a second line.

Tori held her nose and shook her head, brown hair flying around her as she said, “PHEW! Wow, that’s some good shit, Court! Just in time too. My earlier buzz was wearing off…”

So that’s why she was dancing so wildly earlier. Vega was already wired.

The rolled up fiver was handed to Court and she snorted two lines herself. Then she looked at Vega and laughed. “You got some stuck to your face…”

Courtney began to lick at her essence near Vega’s mouth. As she did that, I noticed some of the cocaine stuck to the girlcum on her face.

I don’t do drugs. Well, not much. Some weed from time to time and only at home as it makes me a little paranoid. And I very rarely do any shit at a party unless I know everyone there. Hell, I don’t drink much more than I already have for the same reason – the potential lack of control.

And I never have sex at someone else’s house – party or not. Well, except when Beck and I were together. And once in a while, since we broke up. 

But something about those two… That was hot, especially Courtney licking Vega’s face.

Soon, the girls were kissing again. It was even hotter. They were tonsil-tickling like no one else I’ve ever seen. 

Courtney had her back to the window and I saw Vega’s left hand holding her naked ass, her fingers in the cleft between the blonde’s cheeks. One finger seemed to be moving. I’m sure Vega was poking the girl’s asshole.

They broke apart for air and Courtney said, “Your turn.”

She pushed Vega onto the bed and pulled the jeans off. Vega had gone out commando! What the hell?!? This is getting freakier and freakier. And how did I not see this side of that…witch? I mean, in nearly two years you’d think I’d’ve caught on to this darker, sexier side of that pain in my ass.

Yes, I said sexier. I admit I was rapidly becoming infatuated with that irritant. Especially since she wasn’t as cute and sweet as I once thought – she was gorgeous and sexy and dirty! I was starting to imagine me laying on the bed as Vega tongued me. And me with my head between her soft, slender thighs…

God! What the hell is with me? 

All this time, I was watching as Courtney began to lick Vega. And the girl left her glasses on. I don’t know why but that’s incredibly hot!

Court is a beautiful girl and she really rocks the eyeglass look. Like the times I saw Vega at her home after she took out her contacts. 

And again, I’m crushing on Vega even as she was being eaten out less than ten feet from me.

My fingers were getting wet and my pants were soaked by now. It was uncomfortable. But a good kind of uncomfortable.

Beck wouldn’t be able to help with this tonight. A man would not suit my…needs tonight. Unfortunately, the only girl I could think to help me was writhing on the bed as an underclassman was licking her.

Vega screamed out and went limp for a moment. Courtney crawled up and I could see Vega smeared around her mouth even as she leaned over and kissed the prone brunette.

She turned around above Vega until they were facing each other’s pussies. They were going to go at it again. Simultaneously. This was better than any of Beck’s porn! Way better.

Then came the shocker. Courtney asked, “You think Jade is still watching us?”

“I know she is.”

“Good. She is so fucking hot! Think she’ll finally crawl through that window.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too!” 

As soon as I knew they knew I was there, I was scrambling to get down that tree and away from there. I didn’t process what I heard them say, I was too freaked at being caught.

I hit the ground, jumping the last four feet, and ran around the house to my car. My mind was jumbled. I had no coherent thought but to get home. Once I was there, I parked right in front of the house. Then I climbed my tree and fell onto my bed.

Oh my god! This was horrible! Vega knew I was watching. Knew I was perving on them. And so did Courtney. I had no idea how to handle this.

Realizing I was not thinking straight, I got undressed and crawled under the covers. I laid there for a long time, looking at the fluttering light on my ceiling from the pool in the yard.

Soon, my heart slowed and my brain started to replay the scenes of the evening. And I finally began to stroke myself as I saw Vega’s face…between my legs.

Finally came release followed by a very uneasy, dream-filled sleep.


End file.
